The Digi-Egg of Aura
by Samsapoping
Summary: An old enemy has gain control of the Digital World! The only way the DigiDestined can stop him is to join forces with Ash and his friends. Can they prevent THREE worlds from being destroyed? AshxKari, DavisxKari, T.KxKari, AshxYolei, DavisxDawn, AshxMisty, BrockxKari, AshxDawn
1. Chapter 1: After School Activity

**For all my followers, you're probably wondering. Why did I delete Reality Trip and my Legend of Zela/Pokemon crossover? **

**1. To clean space.**

**2. I'm turning Reality Trip into a Bolt/Wreck-it Ralph crossover.**

**3. After seeing a certain picture on DeviantART, I came up with this crossover!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**School**

T.K's POV

The school day was over for not only for the day, but it was Friday. The weekend had officially begun in Japan and what a better way to start the short break than to be in the school's computer room. I was waiting by the computer, preparing for my next adventure. The destination was set and the portal was currently open. All I needed was my former leader's sister and her feline digimon.

"Where is she?" I wondered.

"Maybe there's a big line in the girl's room." My winged digimon guessed.

"Either that or Gatomon's hungry." I said.

The taste of fish guts began to digest inside me, making my bowels react greatly. The sheer image of Gatomon raiding the school's cafeteria again made me giggle a little. Last month, she tried to raid the kitchen when they were serving turkey sandwiches, but the cafeteria lady caught her. Ever since then, the school banned all animals on school grounds. A second trip to the bathroom sounded like a good idea for me before entering the Digital World.

"Speaking of fish guts, Patamon..." I said, rushing out of the computer room.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Normal POV

"**Click."**

"**Click."**

"**Click."**

Screens illuminated the dark room, giving many locations for a single man to spy on. A man dressed in silver with blue spiky hair sat in his chair with no expression on his face. He held his chin with one hand while his right hand was on his control panel. With one press of his index finger, a screen changed from one scenery to a new one. On five different screens before him, the man was searching for something or somebody.

"**Click."**

Suddenly, the center screen picked up somebody after one click. A pre-teen brunette was watching a black spire crumble into ruins. The girl had a red clipping attached to the right side of her head as her short hair blew against the force of the wreckage.

A large cat digimon flew in front of the human and glowed back to its Champion level. Changing from a winged feline angel, the Champion digimon was the size of a regular house cat. It was a white cat with chartreuse paws, sharp claws, a long tail with blue stripes, and a ring accessory worn over the tail.

"**She could be useful." A robot said.**

"Fill me in." The man listened.

"**That girl is partner with that digimon called, Gatomon." The robot informed his boss.**

"So?" The man wondered.

"**Look at the ring Gatomon has on her tail." The bot answered.**

"I see it." The guy responded.

"**If you can steal that ring from them, those dimwitted animals of yours will be like flies on a kid's body." **The small robot explained.

A small robot with a glass dome protecting his CPU turned to his master for a response. He had long metal arms and an orange mark around his left eye.

"I'm off! I want to see how strong this digimon is in person!" The man responded, getting out of his seat.

"**Good luck, sir!"**

"I hope your right, Datamon!" The boss exclaimed, leaving the room.

* * *

**Digital World: Forest Zone**

Kari's POV

"That's another Control Spire out of the way!" I smiled.

"All that digivolving really drains your energy." Gatomon yawned.

"I need a little catnap!" She replied.

"Sounds like a good idea for the both of us." I agreed.

The feline partner of mine jumped inside a bush as I rested my head behind the tree beside it. My body slouched downwards until the bottom of my legs felt the smooth grass tickle my skin. The fresh scent of water soothing my nose helped my chocolate pupils slowly closed, sending me to a peaceful slumber.

After a busy day of school, I needed a rest from education. Home was a good place to go, but I wanted to continue what my team and I have been doing for half the school year. Undoing what Ken Ichijouji had done to the Digital World by destroying his Control Spires. We destroyed so many of them that I lost count after the first month we began. Another positive since we defeated MaloMyotismon, there hasn't been any major threats to the Digital World. There have been some encounters here and there, but that's just nature.

* * *

**Dream**

"**Pikachuuuuu!"**

A weird mouse figure exploded a beam of lightning. My heart jumped in horror as I watched who was the mysterious monster's target. Its target was my feline partner.

"GATOMON!" I screamed.

I tried running towards my companion, but something was wrong. The more I ran, the further I was getting away from Gatomon. Darkness was cutting me away from m friend and I was powerless to stop it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sudden pain struck m forehead great, causing me to stop running. I screamed loudly as the darkness was devouring me from the inside. Memories were being clouded weakening me quickly. With each second passing, I was being drained with no one to help me. Tai, Davis, T.K, Yolei, they weren't with me. Not even in spirit either.

"H-HELP M-ME!" I groaned painfully.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

A whale heard my cry as he howled throughout the darkness. I removed my hands from my forehead and began searching for the mammal. There was no whale in sight, but there was something else below me. Something big that was rising. My D-3 digivice began to glow brightly, reacting to the thing.

"What the..."

A large Theropod blocked my sight of Gatomon and the mouse. Its body was mainly a shade of light purple, although it had stripes and markings of a darker shade and a grayish-colored arm underside and waist. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. The arms have somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a purple band of coloration at the wrist. It had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

My digivice glowed brighter as the winged beast placed its claws on my head. The light engulfed the two of us, waking me up from the strange dream.

* * *

End of Dream

"Woah!" I awoke.

"Got pollen up your nose, Kari?" My digimon wondered.

My mind was trying to process the dream I just had. While stuck on replay, questions were forming within me. What were those digimon I was dreaming of? I have seen hundreds of digimon, but I never seen one that was a mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail. The more questions were building, the the more my brain was swarming like bats.

"KARI, LOOK OUT!"

I returned back to reality, only to find a flying purple bat in front of me. It was a four winged bat and it didn't look happy to see us. With an evil stare, the bat raised its upper left wing an barely slashed me. I quickly grabbed Gatomon and slid away from the attack. My resting spot got sliced in half as the top half tumbled down.

"Aren't you suppose to sleep at home, Little Girl?" A man called.

"Huh?" I muttered.

The bat flew over me as I watched it go towards its partner. A man with blue spiky hair stood a few feet away from me. He wore a silver uniform with four black stripes going diagonal around his waist. His arms were covered in long black sleeves while his pants were the same color. Lastly, a golden "G" insignia appeared on the man's right side of his chest.

"You must have some nerve to wake us up like that!" Gatomon said.

"Just who are you, anyway?" She asked.

"Just a man who wants a better world." The guy answered.

"Or should I say, a better universe." He stated.

"A better universe?" I blinked.

"What are you, a god?" The cat hissed.

"You can call me that." He approved the nickname.

The man then went on a short speech on how he could help make the universe better. A universe where everyone could be happy and have fun. A universe where we all lived together. A dream that's already happening. A dream of mine that had already became an reality ever since MaloMyotismon was defeated. That alone was enough for me to see the truth in the man's eyes. His lips were moving, but his eyes were fill of lies. He was just another sad power hungry human.

"I know you're lying." I interrupted.

"What?" The man stopped.

"The universe is already perfect. True there are bad people everywhere, but thee are just as many good people as good. It's kind of like a never ending battle of light and darkness. You can't have light without darkness in the picture." I explained.

"If that's true, girl, then why did you destroyed that black spire?" The guy pointed.

"They caused a lot of problems to the Digital World." I answered.

"The digimon couldn't digivolve and were being corrupted." I explained.

"I could eradicate these spires for you." The man said, walking closer to me.

"All I need is your cat's golden ring and..."

"I wouldn't give it to you even if I was reprogrammed!" My digimon yelled.

She jumped out of my arms while I stood up on my feet. A nod A backwards no was giving, meaning it was that time again. It was time to digivolve once more. I nodded in approval as I brought out my D3. My feline jumped into the air, thus beginning the digivolution.

"Gatomon, digivolve to...**Angewomon**!"

The normal sized cat glowed during her transformation cry and changed into a majestic angel. A large six winged angel who wore a celestial robe around her. Her eyes were protected by her black helmet and her hands were covered by long silver gloves.

"A childish mistake." The villain shook his head sideways.

"Go Crobat!" He ordered.

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!"**

Angewomon summoned a large bow and an arrow of light. While calling the attack, she pulled the string back with the light arrow in place and fired at the small bat. Unfortunately, the Crobat barely missed the celestial arrow as it rose up to the angel's level. He spitted out purple sludge at the Ultimate leveled angel, weakening her a bit. My eyes could just watched in horror as I could see Angewomon in pain. She began to glow purple, consuming the sludge. I quickly took out my D-3 communicator and e-mailed a short message to my friends fo help.

"Now use, Air Slash!" I heard.

I lifted my head and watched my opponent do the final attack. It slashed at my angel as she screamed in defeat, falling like a injured butterfly. I raced to my digimon the moment I saw her changed back to the weak Gatomon I loved.

"NO! GATOMON!"

"Crobat, Return!" The victor ordered.

My legs launched forward, giving me enough momentum to catch my defeated feline. My body slid until I felt a tiny stone touching my left arm.

"Gatomon, are you okay!" I cried.

"K-ka-rrrr..."

My heart began to pound hard as my fingers felt my buddy's temperature. She was cold and was going colder by the minute. My biggest fear was beginning to spooked me horrifically. Just the sheer thought of Gatomon's "deletion" made tears stream down my cheeks. I didn't want my digimon to be destroyed. This wasn't how I wanted my weekend to start!

"**N-no! This can't be happening."**

"What a shame." I heard the one responsible for this incident.

"**Please wake up, Gatomon."**

"I would have spared you and your Gatomon, but you'd chose the hard way!"

"**PLEASE!"**

"So naive."

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at the man.

My D-3 suddenly reacted to my sorrow and blinded me with its light. The ground I was resting my stomch somehow was no longer felt. I was drifting aimlessly with no destination set. All I hoped for now was to escape from the horrible sapphire haired man. He may have defeated us this round, but I will have my revenge.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

**Here's the Pic I've saw: art/CM-soulcaliber345-361783486?q=gallery%3Akurumierika%2F36692998&qo=7**


	2. Chapter 2: Pocket Monsters?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Back at School**

T.K's POV

After a good trip to the boys' bathroom,all my stomach problems were dealt with. There My body disposed the fish guts; which meant no more sudden "businesses". Patamon was on top of my hat as we returned to the computer room. Unfortunately, Kari was still absent.

"I've heard it's rude to keep a girl waiting, but this is ridiculous!"" I responded, looking at the clock.

With the time showing, 3:30pm, something felt fishy. I was with Kari when the final bell rang for dismissals. Our friend, Davis had to depart for soccer practice while Kari and I were going to stay in the school for awhile. For the brunette, two o' clock meant cheerleading practice followed by a half an hour of dance class. As for me, I was doing some of the homework we received for the weekend.

"Maybe they're already in the Digital World." My partner wondered.

"Ya." I nodded.

We went back to our seats, but by the time I rested my right hand on the table, a familiar voice howled across the hallway. Footsteps grew louder by the second until they suddenly ceased nearby.

"T.J!" A boy screeched.

"GAH! Davis!" I gasped.

In his flaming jacket with silver fur around his neck, the leader of the DigiDestined. His yellow gloves hung down to his orange boots as he was panting for air. Over his Afro hairdo was the symbol of leadership of our team. Passed down by our best friend and former DigiDestined leader, Tai Kamiya, Davis has them over his head for all of our adventures. A pair of black goggles with blue lenses were tied tightly.

"It's T.K, Davis!" I sighed.

"Wow, Davis!" A small blue and white digimon said from behind his human partner.

"I haven't see you run that fast since you accidentally went into the gir..."

"Now's not the time for jokes, Veemon!" Davis responded.

"What's up?" I blinked.

"Is Kari in the Digital World?" Davis asked.

I woke the computer up to check to see if our friends were in the other world, only to get startled by the screen. A window appeared blocking a website (about the American Revolutionary War) showing an e-mail. What really shocked us was who sent the message.

"**HELP! A blue haired man just showed up and POISONED GATOMON!" **I read.

"Why were you starting your research paper already?" Davis noticed the website's content.

I closed both the e-mail and the web browser, but found what I was going to open. My hands slammed into my face, realizing how stupid I was. I was a fool just sitting at the table, waiting like a doofus. Kari wasn't the one late, it was me! Proof was presented to us on the screen as the descriptive person had his back facing the camera.

"KARI!" We all cried.

Without word, we pulled out our D-3s and allowed the computer to send us to our friend.

* * *

**Digital Wold: Forest Zone**

Normal POV

The spiky haired villain stood in silence, staring at the grass below him. His vile mind kept on replaying the events that he witnessed a few moments ago. Gatomon's gold ring was about to be all his. A golden ticket to claim a new army, but it vanished before his eyes.

"I don't know how you escaped, Girl, but I know where you're magic act is ending!" He said, gazing at the virtual sky.

"HEY, YOU!" A boy shouted.

* * *

Davis' POV

The fiend that Kari described in her message turned his head. His hands were in his pockets as he gave us a deep stare. An emotional face stared into our souls, but we felt more furious than scared. Nobody harms my girl and gets away with it!

"I'm afraid just missed your friend." The man said.

"YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH KARI AND GATOMON!" T.K yelled.

"YEAH, MR. SPIKY! WHERE ARE THEY?" I replied.

"They got sent to another dimension!" The fiend answered.

"I think your spiky hairdo has gotten into your noggin!" Veemon smirked.

"It's the truth." The villain responded.

"Your girlfriend's probably hearing Gatomon's last breath in another world." He informed.

Those words were enough to break the camel's back. Rage began to boil not only inside me, but. Although I wanted Kari as bad as T.K, it was both heartbreaking and enraging to hear this lunatic. Veemon and Patamon both jumped into the air and digivolved. Patamon digivolved into Angemon and Veemon morphed into ExVeemon.

"Fine, you wanna play this game?" I heard.

"Go, Houndoom and Hunchkrow!"

Two red and silver balls were thrown from the man's hands, sending two beams of light as they opened up. One of the beams summoned a black hound with goat horns for ears and the other formed a crow with a fancy hat on its head.

"What the..." I gasped.

"Where did those digimon come from?" T.K asked.

"These aren't digimon actually." The owner said.

"Ya, and I'm related to Godzilla!" ExVeemon smirked.

"These monsters came from another dimension paralleled to this one." Our foe replied.

"Does that means..." T.K blinked.

"Yes, my name is Cyrus!"

"And these pocket monsters of mine are Pokemon!" The man revealed.

"Pokemon?" T.K and I blinked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Unknown POV

Today felt like any other day in my peaceful town. Pidgeys were chirping through the blue sky as the calm breeze bushed against my flesh. I was gazing at Professor Samuel Oak's ranch from above a tree branch. All of my pokemon were enjoying their lives, well, maybe not all. There was one pokemon with me who was doing what I wanted o do.

"Chu...chu...chu..."

I turned to the tree trunk and spotted my pal sleeping against a branch above me. His lightning bolt shaped tail was resting behind him as his long pointy ears were sticking out. The human toddler sized mouse was yellow with round crimson cheeks, and closed black eyes.

"Wish I could do that." I whispered.

"ASH, DINNER!" A familiar male's voice called out.

"Chaaa!"

I looked towards my mom's restaurant and jumped down to the ground. My body landed onto my shoulder and yawned some more.

"Have a nice sleep, Pikachu?" I stroked my buddy's back.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Time to eat!" I smiled.

As fast as I could run, I made my way to the Pallet Town Restaurant.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Unknown POV

"**Hurry. Before she wakes up." **A woman said.

"**Should we her to a hospital?" **A man asked.

"**She'll be fine! It's her cat pokemon I'm more concern for." **The woman said.

My senses came slowly slowly back to me as I awoke from my unconsciousness. My vision was at first blurry, but then it cleared up in a few seconds. A trio was in front of me, but what really alarmed me was the fact that they had Gatomon.

A woman with green pearl earrings and had a ridiculous hairdo I've ever seen. It was a long purple ponytail curled up. The man next to her had blue hair that went own to his shoulders. Both of them were wearing white uniforms with crimson "Rs" on their chests. Lastly, a cat with black ears and a gold charm on its forehead. The man was the one who was holding a cage with my digimon.

"HEY!" I cried.

"GAH! You're awake!" The cat shrieked.

"Woah! Another talking cat digimon!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a pokemon, Lugnut!" The cat insulted me.

"Give me back Gatomon!" I demanded.

"Don't worry about your pokemon!" The woman consoled me.

"The boss will take good care of her!" The man said.

"Gatomon is not a pokemon, she's a digimon!" I exclaimed.

"And I won't let you take her awa..."

A sudden pain in my right ankle reacted to me standing up. I fell on my stomach in pain as I screamed. Laughter of humiliation went through my ears while my teeth was grinding. I didn't want to feel it, but the agony of defeat was hurting my ankle. Cold air blew out of me as I tried to not to only to pull myself together, but to pull myself on my knees.

* * *

**Back to Ash**

Ash's POV

The more I was heading towards my mom's restaurant, the clearer a friend's face was becoming. The newly educated Pokemon Doctor made a visit to Pallet Town for the day to deliver some medical supplies to Professor Oak and I. Rather than just heading back to Pewter City, he decided to help Prof. Oak an my mom. Help my mom at the restaurant and help Prof. Oak and I with the pokemon at the lab.

"What's for dinner, Brock?" I asked.

"Fresh Magikarp for us and ketchup for Pikachu!" The tan doctor informed.

Saliva began foaming in my mouth by how delicious the food sounded like. Pikachu had the same expression as I could see the inside of his mind. Inside his head was him dancing in the ketchup rain. Even that made my hunger grow rapidly. I was about to barge into the restaurant when a cry of help from far away.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" I muttered.

"What was that?" Brock wondered.

Suddenly, my vision flashed away from my eyesight. Zooming like a security camera, my vision was detecting the call for help. It stopped after a few zooms as I saw the same old villains laughing at a helpless brunette. My sight came back, giving me enough info I needed.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu squeaked, watching me let go of the door handle.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I think that was a girl screaming for help." I answered.

"A girl?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

I led the way to where I guessed where the girl was at. From what I saw, she was outside of Pallet Town. Since I found out who I was gonna go up against, this was gonna be a piece of cake. Squatting three bothersome flies needed to come first before dinner. Mom would understand.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**The meet up with Kari will happen next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Firing Rockets

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kari's POV

"Just who are you guys?" I asked the thieves.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said the woman

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said the man.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said the talking cat with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place.."

"we're Team Rocket..."

".in your face!"

My eyes just blinked at what I saw. Either they were working for NASA or trying to join a cheerleading team with that motto. I hadn't heard so much rhyming since I read a Dr. Seuss book hen I was in first grade. Regret made me wished I never asked.

"Time to get paid!" Jessie cheered.

"I won't let you take Gatomon away!" I cried.

"You'll have to catch us!" James smirked.

The trio tuned their backs on me, but got immediately halted by a boy's calling.

"TEAM ROCKET!"

By the time I could even turn around, a pair of red and black sneakers approached beside me. A boy wearing a pair of gray pants, blue and white jacket, and a red and white cap stood next to me, staring at the thieves.

"GAH! It's the old twerp!" Team Rocket shrieked.

"What are you three doing?" The boy said in a bad mood.

"They have Gatomon in that travel cage!" I answered.

"Gatomon?" The boy repeated, blinking his chocolate eyes.

He took out some kind of device out of his pocket and flipped it open. A robotic voice came from the black device as it told the boy that Gatomon wasn't a "pokemon". If that device could analyze these "pokemon", then I must be in an parallel to the Digital World. If my guess was correct, would I ever see my friends again.

"Hmm, that's strange. It's not a pokemon!" The boy discovered.

Do you always use that chatterbox when you see a new pokemon, Twerp?" Meowth sounded impatient.

"Pokemon or not, you're not taking that cat!" The kid answered.

"Ready, Pikachu?"

A squeak came from the left side of me as I turned to see who else was beside me. A yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail stood on its four legs, sending sparks out of its red cheeks. Those sparks sent a jolt to my heart, realizing what the monster was. It was the same monster who electrocuted Gatomon in my dream.

"Don't hurt me!" I pleaded, crawling to the boy's side.

"Pikachu?" The mouse gasped.

"It's okay! Pikachu is with me" The boy consoled me.

"Leave it to us!" A man said.

A blind tan man went behind the mouse while holding a red and white ball device in his hand. He had short spiky hair and wore a black jacket with short orange sleeves. The ball was thrown into the sapphire sky, sending out a beam of light. The light twisted into a figure, summoning some kind of Mexican duck monster.

"Ludicolo, use Water gun!" The tan guy ordered.

The duck fired a ton of water out of its mouth, hitting Team Rocket hard. So hard, that they got sprayed a few feet back. Gatomon's cage fell onto the ground, sending the poisoned cat out.

"G-gatomon!" I struggled, getting on my feet.

I tried to regain my feet balance, but no avail. A sharp pain felt in my ankle prevented me to reach my friend. The boy with the red cap saw my pain and gave me his hand.

"Did you sprained your ankle?" The boy asked with concern.

"Can you take me to Gatomon?" I said, politely.

The boy nodded to my request as I grabbed his hand. I rose as far as I could before swinging my right hand over the kid's left shoulder. He dragged me to my dying digimon while his friend was holding her. Everyone except for Team Rocket who was recovering from the massive water gun attack.

"She's poisoned!" The spiky haired boy informed.

"Is there a cure?" I asked with worry.

"Prof. Oak has a batch of Old Gateleau." He answered.

"Old Gateleau?" I wondered.

"It's like a brownie that cure poison pokemon." My carrier explained.

"Where is this Prof. Oak?" I questioned.

"He lives in Pallet Town." The man answered.

"It's just a three minute walk south from here.!" The boy exclaimed.

"HEY!"

The team of Jessie, James, and Meowth got back on their feet, giving us angry looks. The two humans brought out their ball capsules and tossed them above their heads. Like before, two beams of light summoned two pokemon, but they were much different. James had some kind of mushroom that looked like a ball capsule and Jessie had a flying pink creature.

"Pikachu, use Iron-volt Tackle on Amoonguss!" I heard.

"Ludicolo, Bullet Seed on Frillish!" The tan man called.

Pikachu ran so fast towards the mushroom pokemon that an electric aura engulfed him. His lightning bolt shaped tail then shined white as he slashed it at his foe. During the same time, the Mexican duck took down the flying fish by hitting it with seed projectiles. Both enemy pokemon were down, leaving Team Rocket defenseless.

"Ready, Pikachu?" The red cap boy asked.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Hit them with Thunderbolt!" The final order was sent.

"Pikachuuuuuuu!"

A beam of electricity blasted out of the mouse's body, zapping Team Rocket like a bug in a bug zapper. Screams roared in our ears for a few then something sudden happened. An electrical outburst took its toll as the wicked team exploded off into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The team screamed in defeat.

The smoke then cleared up, leaving me speechless. Both pokemon proved to be really powerful, but I was more astounded by Pikachu. Who knew a cat sized mouse could make caused an explosion like that. Not even Tentomon could handle an electric attack like that.

"Ludicolo, return!" I heard.

"That was amazing!" My eyes widen.

"You can thank us after we cure your Gatomon." The tan man said, holding my digimon with one arm.

"Then let's go!" My carrier said, turning us around.

With my arm around his neck, the boy and his older friend guided me though the oad to Pallet Town. To find Prof. Oak at his place and cure Gatomon with a fee sample of Old Gateleau. I was just hoping we weren't too late. Two wolds wee likely in jeopardy and I wasn't in any of the two. Atomon and I had become guests in another dimension.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Emergency Visit

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Route 101**

A growl was heard as we made our way to Pallet Town. At first I thought it was some kind of "pokemon" coming for us, but I figured what it was when the boy leaned forward.

"Is that you?" I giggled at my carrier.

"We were just about to eat dinner when you screamed." The boy responded.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"And it's a good thing we did!" The tan man said.

"Huh?" I turned to the right.

"Your Gatomon will be alright!" He exclaim, holding my digimon in his arms.

"Welcome to Pallet Town!" I heard.

The boy stopped at the forest's end for me to see town before us. Although it wasn't really big, the peaceful looking town was spread widely. There was only one house at the western side that was on a hill. Attached to the house was a large windmill spinning along with the wind's speed. The eastern side was where he rest of the townspeople lived.

"You said that Prof. Oak's lab is the windmill, right?" I pointed.

"That's the one!" The red cap boy nodded.

"Come on!" Brock ordered.

We then followed the tan man until we stopped at the hill.

* * *

**Professor Oak's Lab**

My carrier gave the honor of knocking the door. He called the professor's name while knocking a few times, but no avail.

"He must be having lunch." The boy guessed.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked with worry.

"No need to worry! I have a spare key!" My carrier consoled.

"Shouldn't we wait?" I questioned.

"I don't think Gatomon has a lot of time left." I heard the tan man say.

The carrier brought out a key and inserted it in the keyhole. As soon as the door opened, Pikachu ran into the house, sniffing for the Old Gateleau. The tan man followed the mouse into the kitchen while the raven haired boy took me to a place to sitt. He took me into the living where I got a quick glance at it. Two couches were facing side by side at opposite sides of the room where a small round table rested in the center. He thing that really caught my was the computer station. If the desktop was connected to the internet, I could use the Digital World as a warp tunnel from this world to my world. Unfortunately, my escape plan got delayed when I felt the sharp pain in my right ankle.

"Ow! My ankle!" I cried.

"Sorry!" The boy said.

* * *

Ash's POV

The brunette's big butt met the professor's cushions, giving her some time to relax. I took a seat on the opposite couch as I got a better look at her. The girl had a small red barrette attached to the right side of her short hair. Around her neck was a silver digital camera hanging down with a yellow strap. A pink sleeveless shirt with a white stripe covered her skinny chest while. Long pink fingerless gloves rode all the way up the skinny arms as she lifted her butt with her hands for better comfort.

"Is it just your right ankle?" I asked.

"Ya." The brunette nodded.

"You probably need to rest it for a little while." I informed her.

"Do you need any food or water..."

"No, I had lunch three hours ago." She answered.

"Lucky you!" I laughed.

"My name is Ash Ketchum!" I introduced myself.

"I'm Kari Kamiya, but call me, Kari!" The girl

"And I'm Brock from Pewter City!" The doctor greeted.

Pikachu entered the living room with a plate of what we've came here for. A purple brownie that can remove poison from any pokemon, Old Gateleau. My buddy put the plate in the center of the room and jumped to my side. Brock placed Gatomon on the table as we all waited for the results.

"All Gatomon has to do is to take one bite." Brock explained.

"And the poison will be history?" Kari guessed.

A female groan was heard as I paid attention to the cat. The sight of her struggling to the food made my eyes widen. She took a whiff of the brownie and took the tiniest bite possible. She gulped it down and began to bite more. The more she bit off, the bigger the piece she swallowed. It took about a minute before the cat got on her paws, vanishing the purple on her nose.

I lifted my head to see Kari's expression while the miracle was happening. A frown of worry got soon replaced by a gasping smile of joy. Her chocolate were blinking in disbelief at what just happened. It was enough to make all of us smile.

"Can I have more?" The cat spoke.

"GATOMON!" Kari cheered, grabbing her friend.

Brock and I stood in silence as we heard the joy of Kari laughing away. It only lasted for half a minute until the house became silent again, but it was worth it. Making somebody become so joyful was one great feeling to another.

"Ring ring! Ring ring!"

"I'll get it!" I offered.

* * *

**Upstairs**

I ran out of the living room and quickly made my way up the stairs to the upper floor. The bottom floor was normal housing for any ordinary home, but the top floor was where Prof. Oak spends most of his times at. Up above was the professor's laboratory. Armed with computers and machines for pokemon research, there was a reason why Prof. Oak became world famous.

I ran to his video phone and answered the call.

"This is Prof. Oak's Lab! Ash MOM?" I shrieked.

A scary face appeared on the screen, making me jumped a bit. An angry look of my mother was on the other line, already telling me to go back to the restaurant for dinner. Just by seeing her for a second I knew what she was going to say.

"Your Magikarp is getting cold, Dear." She said.

"Sorry Mom! Brock and I found a girl getting attacked by Team Rocket so we had to help her." I explained.

"The same trio?" My mom raised an eyebrow.

"The same." I groaned.

"Is she alright?" I heard.

"She's fine, but she has a sprained ankle." I reported.

"Poor girl." My mom responded.

"She's downstairs with Brock and Pikachu."

"I should bring some food oer!"" I got for a response.

"Oh no, that won't be nessesary, Mom!" I pleaded.

"I'll heat up your Magikarp up and bring another one for the girl!" She planned.

"No, no, no, no..." I begged.

"See you in a bit!"

The screen cut to black, ending the call. My face was just stunned by what my mom was saying. I hoped Kari has a empty stomach for fresh fish because we're having some tonight. If not, I prayed Gatomon will. Cats like to eat fish, do they? I made my way back down to deliver the bad news.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Who was that?" Brock asked me as I entered the living room.

"My mom is bringing dinner here!" I informed the group.

"I told her what we were doing and now we're gonna have dinner with her, Prof. Oak, and Tracey." I said.

"Same food?" The doctor wondered.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"What are we having?" Kari asked.

"Magikarp!" I said.

"We're eating flying carpets?" Gatomon meowed.

"A Magikarp is large fish pokemon." My friend described.

* * *

Kari's POV

"We're having fish tonight?" I gasped.

Vomit began to rapidly rise in my throat, puffing up my cheeks. With the lack of walking, there was no way to hide the incoming puke. My face turned green, giving Brock the warning. Pikachu and Gaomon quickly ran out of the room before the eruption.

"ASH, GRAB A BUCKET!" Brock demanded.

The raven haired boy grabbed the trash can, but it was too late. By the time he got to me...

"BUUUUUAAAAARRRR!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Contacting Kari

**Quick Question: Since Kingdom Hearts is a popular franchise, while remembering/re-watching Digimon, has anyone called Kari, Kairi?  
**

* * *

**I was watching a Let's Play of Digimon Adventure for the PSP and the LPer called Kari, Kairi and quickly corrected himself. It's a great RPG, but it's Japanese only. Wish they make an English version for the PS Vita. I would so buy a Vita for that game!**

* * *

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash's POV

Ever since my life began as a Pokemon Trainer, girls have been attractive to me. Misty kind of showed her feelings by beating me up or yelling at me. May has half of a contest ribbon that we both won. I have the second half of that ribbon. Dawn shared some high fives with me whenever we accomplished a goal together. And Iris kept teasing me to show how she felt. In my opinion, Pikachu's cuteness was probably the reasons why they became my friends.

"Eww! Ugh!"

"Was that a hair ball, Kari?" The cat wondered.

My eyes were disgusted by what Kari Kamiya gave me. Polluting my red shoes was a puddle of filth. Filth that smelled like it had lived in the brunette's stomach for hours. Whatever Kari had for Lunch this afternoon stank like a rotted pokemon. More like a rotted Magikarp. That led me to the conclusion that Gatomon's trainer was allergic to fish. With an extra plate of Magikarp arriving soon, it was bad news for the both of us.

"Not at a time like this!" I cried.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kari gasped.

"You see, I had fish gu..."

"It's fine! It's fine!" I consoled the brunette dropping the trash can aside.

"I'll get a mop." Brock said, leaving the room.

"And I'll be outside, cleaning my shoes!"" I decided.

"You're gonna spend a lot of time on those shoes." Gatomon mentioned.

"I'm gonna use some of my water pokemon instead of the hose." I countered.

"Water pokemon? I'll stay here!" The cat refused to join me.

"OK. You and Pikachu can hang with Brock and Kari." I said.

"Pikachu." My buddy nodded.

"Just one question, boy." Gatomon replied.

"My name is Ash!" I replied.

"Does this mouse thing speak in English besides its name?" The feline questioned.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

To ensure no sparks were going to fly, I laid my hand on Pikachu's head. A purr came out of the rodent as I gave him a little stroke. The incoming electricity ceased, avoiding an incident.

"I'm afraid not." I answered.

"Most pokemon in the world can only say their names." I exclaimed.

"Well that stinks." Gatomon responded.

"The only pokemon that I know who can speak English is Team Rocket's Meowth." I concluded.

"Oh." The cat muttered.

"Learning what other pokemon say is like learning different languages." I said, getting back up.

With not much time left, I walked to the font door and made my way to where the pokemon wee. The sun was setting; which meant that they were still outside in the ranch area.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

T.K's POV

The battle was heating up as our digimon were up against Cyrus' pokemon. Angemon was facing Hunchkrow while ExVeemon was struggling against Houndoom. The fire breathing dog had Davis' partner pinned down, ready to take a bite on him.

"Houndoom, Thunder Fang!" Cyrus called out.

The pun became a fact as the dog summoned an actual electrical fang. My eyes widen by the incredible move, wondering how the animal could lean it. A bunch of questions were beginning to pile up in my head about these pokemon. Were they captured digimon? Did they come from another dimension? The same dimension Kari got sent to. Suddenly, I had an idea.

* * *

Davis' POV

"Come on, ExVeemon! You can beat this puppy!" I yelled.

"Vee-Laser!" My Digimon announced his attack.

The X on the digimon's face glowed and fired a crossed beam. Houndoom let out a cry of pain as he got blasted several feet into the sky.

"Yeah! Nice one!" I cheered.

I then turned to check on Angemon's progress, only to see his human companion ignoring the battle. He was on his messager typing some kind of message. Either he was contacting the rest of the team or checking his e-mails.

"T.K, what are you doing?" I cried.

"Checking on Kari." T.K answered not looking at me.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"But she's..."

"In another dimension. We know, but I have a theory!" The delusional blonde said.

"You can be Steven Hawkins later,!" I waved.

"Kari could be coming back here!" My friend said.

My body simply froze by the ridiculous possibility. If the freak's statement was true, Kari could be on any planet. She could be on Earth in a parallel universe. Then it Dawned on me. That e-mail we received back at the school got sent by Kari's messager! I quickly grabbed my messager and sent a little note to my girl.

* * *

**Back in the Pokwmon World**

Kari's POV

There was nothing I could do with an injured ankle. Nothing to do, but watch Brock clean up the mess I had made. Luckily, most of the vomit was being dealt by Ash outside. While our dinner was being delivered, now was a good time to chat a bit.

"How's your ankle?" Brock wondered.

"I'm not sure." I said, moving my right foot.

"You should probably take your shoes off and let your feet breathe for a few minutes." I was told.

I knelt down, unloosened one strap, and extracted my foot out of the pink boot. The same process got repeated for the other foot. A pair of white socks covered my toes, releasing the stench of sweat in the room. After a day of Gym class, cheerleading practice, and Dance class, I should have just went home. I was now in this unknown world because of my foolishness.

"Much better." I sighed.

"Well that's good!" The tan man smiled.

A silent beep went off in my pocket, making my heart jump. As fast as a beat, I pulled out my messager and opened it. The sight of my best friend's name, nearly caused me to stand up. Another line of text appeared, giving me a joyful heart attack.

"T.K and Davis?" I gasped.

"Pika?"

Ash's rodent companion let out a squeak of confusion as I turned to the right. He glanced at the screen, wondering who I was texting.

"Took them long enough!" My digimon said.

"They abandoned you two?!"

I turned back to Ash's pal who stood at me with disbelief. Although his thoughts for me were inaccurate, they were close to the truth. A question appeared in my head that was related to my friends. Should I confess? Confess that Gatomon is a feline monster from the Digital World? Reveal that I'm from an Earth unlike this world?

"All clean!" We all heard.

The raven haired boy returned from cleaning my mess, smelling like normal. He took a seat in on the opposite couch of me and smile. I let out a sigh, knowing the time had come. It was time to expose what I really am.

"That was quick!" Gatomon commented.

"It was nothing!" Ash smirked.

"How's your foot, Kari?" He checked.

"A little better." I reported.

"It better be." Brock said.

"Huh, what do you mean, Brock?" The red capped boy wondered.

"I'll tell ya." I said.

I showed the messages my friends sent to Ash. Reading the text, the boy's eyes widen, revealing a piece of this blurry picture.

"Are T.K and Davis your friends?" I was asked.

"Yes." My head nodded.

"Are you meeting them down here, tonight?" Ash wondered.

"Not quite." I lowered my eyes away.

"They're looking for Gatomon and I." I said.

"What are you saying?" Brock asked, calmly.

I thank the two from the bottom of my heart for all they have done. Saving my digimon from Team Rocket, treating the poison, and giving us dinner. We were both grateful, but we couldn't stay for much longer.

"The truth is, we aren't supposed to be here." I concluded.

"I'm sorry about having dinner with us. My mom insisted in seeing yo..."

"She means we got sent to the wrong litter box!" Gatomon interrupted.

"What does that mean?" The clueless boy blinked.

The simple sentence that was going to end this dance was bouncing on my tongue. I was about to spit the words out, but a woman called out to us. Everyone turned towards the hall and spotted a brunette entering the house with two plates in her plates in her hands. On those plates, were the biggest fish I've seen! Just looking at them, made my stomach act up from the fish guts I puked.

"What are those?!" I gasped.

"It's the King of Carp, a Magikarp!" An old man with a white lab coat answered, entering the Living Room.

"OOOOOO!" Gatomon orgasmed.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**If anyone got the Magikarp reference, you're watching good stuff on Youtube!**


	6. Chapter 6: Knuckle Sandwich!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Digital World**

T.K's POV

"Come on..."

My eyes needed to focus on the battlefield, but they couldn't. They were glued to my messager, awaiting Kari's response. A notification about her current status was our main priority. Cyrus maybe correct about the brunette not in the Digital World nor Earth, but she can still contact us. That was a positive theory, but there was also a negative thought. What if she was on a planet with no life? What if she's dying?! Hope was keeping my fears away and praying she was in a house with bad connections.

"**T.K? Davis?"**

"**Gatomon and I are fine, but we've been sent to a strange world that has monsters similar to Digimon. They call them, Pokemon!"**

"**Don't worry! I'm with two really nice kids. They've saved Gatomon from the poison and they're treating us with some dinner."**

"**As for their names, the youngest is Ash Ketchum and his friend is Brock."**

Those messages were enough to nearly fling my messager to the virtual sky with joy. I turned to Davis and could feel his heart pound as hard as mine. His jaw was down in disbelief. Disbelieving the fact that Kari got our messages. Just by what we read, our friend was safe and so was her digimon. Now the question was, could she return home. I quickly wrote my question, but a familiar voice oared.

* * *

Unknown POV

"NOVA BLAST!"

A huge fireball soared passed the blue haired fiend, hitting his dog dead on. The attack exploded as the man shielded his eyes, allowing me to strike. Running angrily, I closed my hand and raised it up near my face. A simple swing to the back of the head knocked the guy down, but that was only the beginning of his beatings. I wanted to force monster to see the boiling rage inside me for what he had done to my little sister.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" I hissed, grabbing the punk's neck.

"You must be her brother." The villain exclaimed.

"Shame you couldn't been here sooner." He replied.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" I shouted, preparing another punch.

"I wanted to get something from her pet, but they chose the hard way. So I showed them some respect. Surely you would have done the same in my shoes." He said.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOU!" I yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM GATOMON?" I asked.

"You should know. You are her older brother!" My answer was.

"In the meantime..."

The man went into his pocket and took out some kind of ball. The ball was red for the top half, but the bottom half was silver. A black line went across the ball, but a button in the center split them. He pressed the button with his thumb, making the object grow.

"**What the..."**

"TAI, RUN!" A familiar voice warned me.

I lifted my head and found Kari's two best friends calling me. They were just standing on a hill while their digimon were fighting. Exveemon was giving more damage to the dog while Angemon was battling some kind of bird digimon. A flash of light blinded me for a second as I dropped the man down.

"Huh?" I turned my head to the light.

A strange digimon appeared after the light dimmed down. It was about the size of a Rookie leveled digimon with three sharp claws on each paw. Clad with a red crown and collar, the creature looked like a weasel.

"What kind of Digimon is that?" I gasped.

"IT'S NOT A DIGIMON!" T.K shouted.

"It's not?" I blinked.

Our foe nodded to T.K's statement as he took a step forward. He then began to explain who he really was. Apparently, he was a leader of a group called, Team Galactic. Their mission was to capture three water spirits of a region known as Sinnoh. By doing so, they unleashed tow special "pokemon". One has the power to time travel and the other could travel through dimensions.

"So what does that have to do with..."

Then, it dawned on me. If Cyrus traveled through dimensions, that meant he came from an alternate Earth. Could there be a parallel Digital World where the digimon are named, pokemon?

"You hated your world so much that you left it behind you?" Davis called out.

"On the contrary, I wanted to change the universe!" Cyrus said.

"The universe?" We all repeated.

"I was so close, but three children prevented me from doing it." The villain groaned.

"So that's a pokemon?" I wondered.

"Correct." Cyrus nodded.

"Digimon or not. You're still gonna regret messing with us!" My digimon responded.

"Is that so. Weavile, use X-Scissor on that dinosaur!" The blue haired man commanded.

The pokemon nodded and dashed his way towards Greymon. Quickly as he could, my partner blew a fireball in front of himself before the Weavile could make it. Unfortunately, the pokemon had the agility of a ninja. It evaded the attack and countered it by duel slashing its' claws. My beast roared in pain as I watched him fall in defeat.

"Greymon!" I cried.

"And there's one last thing I'll say." I heard.

"The pokemon, Palkia took your sister from me." Cyrus informed me.

"Palkia?" We said.

Cyrus brought out three ball capsules and shot a red laser with one of them. The beam hit Weavile and vaporized him back in his capsule. His owner turned around and did the same process to the other pokemon.

"Huh?" T.K and Davis muttered.

"Awww, come on!" Exveemon whined.

"I'll let you breathe another day." Cyrus said.

"I have better stuff to do. Like finding two Beautiflies in a forest." He concluded.

Calling Kari an insect broke the camel's back for me. I was ready to pound the fiend again, but it was too late. In an blink of an eye, he vanished, off to an unknown area. With him gone and my little sister in another dimension, I fell on my knee. A mixture of sorrow, fear, and rage consumed me. Sadness replaced Kari's place in heart, knowing she was far, far away. What really killed me was what Cyrus said. As her big brother, it was my duty to protect Kari, but I didn't. My presence could have prevented my sister's disappearance..

Now, she and Gatomon were in a parallel universe! To make matters worse for them, Cyrus has begun his search for them. Fear struck me for that, but at the same time, I wanted to murder the monster who started all this.

"It's all my..."

My fist got caught as I felt smooth skin wrapping around my fingers. I lifted my head and found Matt's younger brother giving me a serious look. A face that told me without words to grow up. Davis went up to me and stood in front of T.K.

"I know how you feel, Tai, but crying isn't gonna get Kari back!" The blonde pre-teen said.

"T.K?" I blinked.

"We were able to contact her with our messagers." Davis said.

He lend me his messager, giving me a look. Sure enough, the new leader was correct as the words of my sister were displayed on the small screen. A sigh of relief was given when I read the part about Gatomon getting cured. Two children were with them, but the names sounded familiar.

"Ash Ketchum?" I repeated.

"Why does that name sound so familiar."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Pokemon World**

Kari's POV

"**CRUNCH"**

"**CRUNCH"**

"**CRUNCH"**

I was a fool for trying to return to my world! The smell and taste of Mrs. Ketchum's looking was exquisite. Compared to the pancakes my mom made this morning, I was digesting real food. Unfortunately, I had something different than the rest of the table. Everyone else (even Gatomon) was having Magikarp while I had a plate of leftovers from the restaurant. A plate of fresh pasta with shrimp got mostly eaten, providing me with the nourishment for the night.

"**Gulp"**

"Mmm, my god that was delicious!" I moaned, rubbing my full stomach.

"Use your napkin!" I heard a cheerful voice.

I grabbed the slightly dirty cloth and wiped the clean part over my lips. The job of the napkin got dealt with in a heartbeat as I gave it to Mrs. Ketchum to dispose. The sweet mother took it form my hands(and my plate), leaving me with watching the rest of the people eat. We were all together at a medium sized Dining Room table. Clockwise, it was me, Mrs. Ketchum, Prof. Oak, Brock, Prof. Oak's assistant Tracey, and Ash. As for the monsters, Pikachu was on the table net to Ash's plate enjoying a bottle of ketchup. For Gatomon,...let's just say she was our entertainment for the night.

"Take a look at this!" Tracey said.

The teenager with a emerald colored shirt turned his sketchbook around, showing me what he drew during this evening's meal. Laughter ensued me as the drawing was my digimon devouring a big Magikarp.

"N-nice one!" I laughed.

"I can't believe Gatomon ate that whole Magikarp." Prof. Oak exclaimed.

"Well, cats love fish." I mentioned.

"Is she your starter pokemon?" The man of the house wondered.

"Actually, she's not a pokemon."

The time for the confessions had come. It was time to explain the truths about me. About who I really am, digimon, the Digital World, and what really happened before my rescue. Only problem that was preventing me from speaking, was my lack of evidence. I needed visual proof to explain 2/3s of my story. My digital camera did have some evidence, but they'll think I was taking photos in this world.

"**BZZT"**

Unfortunately, my speech needed to wait as we were sitting in total darkness. The sounds of everyone gasping were heard, but their faces were hard to see.

"Did the power go off?" Ash wondered.

"Pika?" Brock said.

"I think it did!" I said.

"PIKA!"

"Pikachu?" His owner called.

"GAH! KARI!"

Gatomon's shriek made my heart jolt greatly. Either a wild pokemon came in here or this was not no ordinary power outage. If it was thought B happening, we were witnessing a robbery. Regardless, it wasn't good as Ash yanked me out of my chair.

"GATOMON!" I cried.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed.

"GAH!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


End file.
